The spatial content of the soundfield provides an important component of one's situational awareness. However, when wearing a helmet, such as when playing football or hockey, or when riding a bicycle or motorcycle, sounds are muffled and spatial cues altered. As a result, a quarterback might not hear a lineman rushing from his “blind side,” or a bike rider might not hear an approaching car.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a solution to these problems, among others.